ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Generation Genesis
Generation Genesis was a professional e-wrestling stable consisting of Y2Impact, CM Banks, Lethal Consequences, Hurricane Hawk, and Jaywalker that teamed together throughout 2010 and into 2011. The stable worked within Extreme Answers Wrestling primarily under the brand, Showdown. Although the team never officially broke up, with the departure of Jaywalker from Extreme Answers Wrestling, the complicated love triangle surrounding CM Banks and Hurricane Hawk, and the departures of Y2Impact and Lethal Consequences from the Showdown brand, it is certain that the stable has disbanded. History The Generation Genesis formed after then-World-Heavyweight-Champion CM Banks made the announcement of each member on an edition of Showdown, referring to them as the "Generation Genesis." The original leader and founder is CM Banks who, under the Genesis, would go on to Grand Rampage to successfully defend his World Heavyweight Championship against Heart Break Boy. The Genesis quickly made themselves known with fellow members, Hurricane Hawk and Lethal Consequences, interrupting St. Anger as he was about to attempt the Set 2 Rest on Genesis member Y2Impact, assisting him in the process before Y2Impact connected the codebreaker on St. Anger to end his undefeated streak and become 29-1. After Grand Rampage winner Cyclone announced his intentions to main event Pain for Pride III against then-EAW-World-Champion Extreme Enigma, CM Banks entertained a number of potential opponents to face him at Pain for Pride III by facing several EAW extremists in matches to determine his rightful and worthy opponent for the World Heavyweight Championship before finally choosing one of his own Generation Genesis members, Y2Impact, deeming anyone not in the Generation Genesis "unworthy" to face and have the opportunity at his World Heavyweight Championship. In the first main event of Pain for Pride III, Y2Impact and CM Banks fought in a grueling, clean battle before Y2Impact finally picked up the victory and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. Amidst all of this, Genesis members Lethal Consequences and Jaywalker faced the Essence of Excellence and Starr Stan respectively in winning efforts, while Genesis protege, Hurricane Hawk, won the CITV match and consequently became Mr. Cash in the Vault. After Pain for Pride III, Generation Genesis leader CM Banks went on an in-ring hiatus and World Heavyweight Champion, Y2Impact, took over as the official leader of the Genesis. After several questionable decisions in trusting his past teammate, Starr Stan, Jaywalker questioned Y2Impatct's show of respect and friendship towards Starr, Jaywalker's PFP III opponent, before finally turning on Y2Impact, claiming "If this is how I'm going to be led, then it's no use... if I don't win at Midsummer Massacre, then I will retire!" becoming part of the World Championship match between Starr Stan and Y2Impact at Midsummer Massacre, pledging that if he didn't win the World Championship, he would retire. At Midsummer Massacre II, Y2Impact successfully retained his World Heavyweight Championship after pinning and retiring Jaywalker. Soon after this, a feud arose between then-Dynasty-general manager, Kendra Shamez, and Showdown's World Heavyweight Champion, Y2Impact. Y2Impact was scheduled to face EAW World Champion, Kevin Devastation in a champion vs champion match before it was announced that he had to vacate the championship on the Dynasty immediately after it, and as a result of this, Y2Impact noted Kendra Shamez, Kevin Devastation and Dynasty in general for being "incompetent," "unprofessional," and stated, "you knew of Kevin Devastation's injuries and yet you still scheduled me a match with him... only to be let down by your horrible judgment and indecisive booking?" before Kendra Shamez ordered that he immediately get off of Dynasty before Y2Impact muttered the words, "I'll be back... and I won't be alone," hinting that the Generation Genesis would take on Dynasty. Shortly after this incident, Kendra Shamez put a "bounty on the head of Y2Impact" sending George Copeland and ADV, Revolution 5.5, to Showdown to defeat Y2Impact in a handicap match, offering an extreme amount of compensation for his defeat. However, on that same Showdown in the handicap match, Y2Impact defeated both members of Revolution 5.5. This would lead to an inter-branded match at Territorial Invasion in which the Generation Genesis, led by Y2Impact, would take on Team Dynasty, led by Cyclone. At Territorial Invasion, the Generation Genesis defeated Team Dynasty after Y2Impact pinned Cyclone. Shortly thereafter, the group as a whole were focusing more on their singles careers with CM Banks and Hurricane Hawk feuding as a result of Hurricane Hawk cheating on Banks' wife, Maria, ultimately culminating in Hawk being kicked out of the Genesis and a match at King of Extreme where CM Banks defeated Hurricane Hawk. Later in that same night, Hurricane Hawk cashed in on the match between Y2Impact and Rated R Shaman of Sexy to determine a winner for the recently vacated EAW World Heavyweight Championship and after the two were exhausted, Hawk capitalized on the fatigue of the two and connected the Legacy Cutter on former Genesis leader, Y2Impact to become World Heavyweight Champion. At the three year anniversary show, pitting Lethal Consequences, Hurricane Hawk and Y2Impact, fellow Generation Genesis members, against Captain Charisma, Mister K and Montell Smooth, members of the former Triple Crown Syndicate, CM Banks interrupted Hurricane Hawk by taking Maria hostage and Hawk fled the match to save her. After this, retired Genesis member Jaywalker unofficially took over for Hawk and helped the other two Genesis members competing, Y2Impact and Lethal Consequences secure a victory over the Triple Crown Syndicate. Aftermath After the Generation Genesis disbanded, it lead to several new things for each of the members aside from the retired Jaywalker. After losing to Hurricane Hawk at King of Extreme, Y2Impact was consequently sent to EAW Voltage where he became the first ever Answers World Champion on February 12th, 2011 at EAW Reasonable Doubt. CM Banks continued his feud with Hurricane Hawk, leading to a Hell in a Cell match at Reasonable Doubt between he, Hurricane Hawk and Viper, where Hawk retained. Lethal Consequences was sent to Voltage. In 2018, the post-Midsummer Massacre 2010 iteration of Generation Genesis was inducted into the Hall of Fame by long time rival and associate of the group, StarrStan. Banks, Impact, Lethal Consequences, and Hurricane Hawk all took home the honors. Championships and Accomplishments :Extreme Answers Wrestling ::*EAW World Heavyweight Championship (2-Time--Y2Impact(1), CM Banks(1)) ::*EAW National Extreme Championship (1-Time--Hurricane Hawk) ::*EAW New Breed Championship (1-Time--CM Banks) ::*EAW Cash in the Vault Winner (2010--Hurricane Hawk) ::*''EAW Most Valuable Extremist of the Year (2010--Nominated(CM Banks) and Won(Y2Impact))'' ::*''EAW Return of the Year (2010--Nominated(Lethal Consequences)'' ::*''EAW Feud of the Year (2010--Nominated(CM Banks vs. HBB),(Jaywalker vs. Robbie V),(Jaywalker vs. StarrStan vs. Y2Impact)'' ::*''EAW Match of the Year (2010--Nominated(CM Banks vs. HBB),(Jaywalker vs. MaK),(CM Banks vs. Y2Impact)'' ::*''EAW World Heavyweight Champion of the Year (2010--Nominated(Y2Impact) and Won(CM Banks))'' ::*''EAW Breakout Extremist of the Year (2010--Nominated(Hurricane Hawk))'' ::*''EAW Promoer of the Year (Nominated--Y2Impact)'' ::*''EAW Shocking Moment of the Year (2010--Nominated(Hurricane Hawk's affair w/ Maria))'' ::*''EAW Stable of the Year (2010)'' Category:Stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Tag teams Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:World Champions Category:EAW Hall of Famers